


5 de Mayo: Fiestas y Regalos

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Analysis, Character Study, Daddy Issues, Deidara centric, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Headcanon, M/M, Mommy Issues, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Team as Family, raro, ¿Drama y angustia?, ¿Fluff y humor?, ¿Nada en lo absoluto?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Deidara merecía ver sus regalos.Tobi no merecía tanto estrés emocional.Hidan se merecía un golpeLa familia de Deidara era otro tema.♥Continuación de "5 de Mayo".





	5 de Mayo: Fiestas y Regalos

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos sean a leer mi agonía de veintidós días sin dormir correctamente para escribir esta pequeña cosa que destruyó mis neuronas. Creo que no hay referencias a otro Fanfiction aquí, pero ando tan destruida que no estoy segura.
> 
> Disfruten 💙

— ¿Y bien? —Jadeó el joven rubio mientras extendía su brazo para recibir lo que le pertenecía.

Tobi suspiró agotado y extendió su brazo para entregar el libro a su dueño. Correr tres kilómetros escapando de su Senpai y sus explosivos era una tarea que, aunque no lo mataba del cansancio, el agotamiento que generaba era importante si te tomaba desprevenido, más considerando que la velocidad del rubio no era poca cosa. Tendría que mejorar su resistencia, ya que Deidara parecía en una condición menos afectada, a pesar de su chakra gastado y los kilómetros corridos. Los genios jóvenes siempre dejándolo en ridículo.

— Kōhai grosero, hm —Gruñó segundos después de tomar el libro y lo guardó en alguna parte de su capa.

— Se lo toma muy a pecho Senpai —Se quejó Tobi poniendo brazos en jarra y sonando ofendido.

— Es mi libro favorito tonto, claro que me lo tomo a pecho, hm. —Gruñó de nuevo, rodando los ojos.

— Eso es tonto ¡Es solo un libro! —Se quejó una vez más, aunque solo por el drama de la actuación.

— ¡No es tonto! Es un regalo de hace muchos años, además, fue escrito solo para mi, es la única copia que existe, hm —Explicó con voz alterada mientras se volteaba para no mirar al moreno.

Un pinchazo de celos atravesó el corazón "inexistente" de Obito, llenando su boca de hiel y su estómago de náuseas. Superar un regalo así sonaba difícil aún con los cinco regalos recién comprados, sin contar el cariño que parecía tenerle su compañero al libro que sinceramente le parecía una baratija ahora. De repente deseó no haberle devuelto el libro nunca, pero empujó al fondo de su mente ese deseo tan mezquino y decidió que quería saber más del objeto en discordia.

— ¿Escrito solo para usted? Senpai ¿Acaso usted es amigo de un escritor? ¡Tengo curiosidad! —Dijo alegre, volviendo a su papel muy tarde y sabía que Deidara lo había notado.

Las cejas rubias se fruncieron y los labios melocotón tardaron en dar respuesta.

— No es exactamente un escritor... —Empezó con voz cautelosa volviendo a mirar a su compañero— Ōkī —Sacó el libro y señaló la portada— Es un Shinobi de Iwa muy amigo de mi familia, fue como un segundo padre para mí... Él escribió esto cuando tenía ocho y me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños número doce. Me daba uno de sus libros cada año desde los seis. Le gusta escribir pero en este mundo su arte no es apreciado, así que de hecho soy su único lector, hm. —Explicó con voz tranquila, escondiendo una turbulencia dentro de ella con gran efectividad.

— ¿Y por qué nadie más que usted lo lee, Senpai? Si a usted le gusta debe escribir bien —Cuestionó realmente interesado.

— Escribe de maravilla, claro que lo hace —Asintió y luego suspiró— Pero los temas son el problema... Son muy oscuros para los civiles y los ninjas prefieren no llevar lo que viven a diario a sus lecturas también, hm.

Obito ladeó la cabeza en una expresión comprensiva. En el mundo podrido en el que vivían los problemas más graves eran censurados en el medio público y en parte lo entendía, nadie quería recordar porque todo estaba mal porque entonces tendrías que empezar a hacerte responsable si no querías ser parte de ese mal. No le sorprendía que Deidara hubiese conocido gente tan crítica de la sociedad en la que vivían, no cuando en más de una ocasión escuchó las muy bien establecidas ideas políticas y sociales que el joven tenía. La cuestión era, de hecho, que el libro había sido escrito para un niño de doce años, tal vez incluso menos.

— Pero usted dijo que fue escrito para usted ¿De qué podría tratar? —Preguntó sonando como un niño curioso y no como el hombre preocupado que era.

Deidara se encogió de hombros y pensó durante unos segundos. A Obito eso le pareció una mala señal.

— Kamikakushi significa escondido por dios, lo sabes ¿No? Bueno, habla de un hombre poco atractivo que se enamoró de la mujer más bella del mundo y como sabía que jamás sería correspondido la secuestró, violó y entregó a un yōkai para que la asesinara por él, quedando ella como una Kamikakushi por su extraña "desaparición"... Su trama no es lo que importa realmente si soy honesto, sino lo que ocurre entre los personajes lo que hace que sea tan bueno... Me hizo entender ciertas cosas en ese momento, hm. —Explicó contrariado, sonando dudoso ya cerca del final de sus palabras.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, sintiéndose el aire pesado y el tiempo detenerse. Obito no sabía que decir, ni qué pensar, por lo que al finalmente hablar no sabía lo que salía de su boca.

— Su familia tiene amigos espeluznantes Senpai, muy espeluznantes —Declaró con voz plana y una nube gris se colocó sobre su cabeza al escuchar la risa calmada del rubio.

Deidara lo confundía, demasiado.

— Lo sé, lo sé, y eso que este es el más suave de lejos... Pero es un gran libro en verdad, quizás te lo preste y entiendas porqué me gusta tanto, hm —Comentó más relajado, como si hubiera esperado una reacción peor.

— No gracias Senpai —Se negó aún con voz plana, considerando de nuevo arrebatarle el libro.

— Grosero —Gruñó guardando el libro y volteandose una vez más para retirarse.

En un mudo acuerdo decidieron no hablar más y Deidara caminó en dirección a la cueva siendo seguido por un Tobi que le empezaba a doler la cabeza al pensar en la disfuncional familia de su compañero. No entendía bien como los padres de Deidara eran tan sobreprotectores que no lo dejaban ir a fiestas de cumpleaños pero le permitían leer libros como ese desde lo seis (mucho peores de hecho, si es que ese era el más suave por mucho) sin ninguna restricción. Deidara era un niño precoz en tantos aspectos que empezaba preguntarse ¿Cuál fue el libro más fuerte que le regaló ese tipo y qué edad tenía? Le dió un pequeño escalofrío de desagrado, diciéndose que cualquier regalo suyo podría ser mejor que esos libros espeluznantes.

Y hablando de regalos...

— ¡Senpai, Senpai! —Chilló en el oído del más pequeño sin previo aviso.

Ver cómo el rostro del cumpleañero se contraía en una mueca de sorpresa casi rozando el pánico y su pequeño cuerpo se ponía rígido como una roca ante su grito repentino le provocó una satisfacción oscura. Se sentía solo un poquito culpable de que le gustara tanto aprovechar la confianza despreocupada que el terrorista le tenía para agarrarlo desprevenido, pero creía que sus expresiones valían la pena. Rió sin vergüenza de la reacción del pobre muchacho, abrazándose a este antes de que volviera en sí, considerando que si le iba a dar la noticia de sus regalos un abrazo no estaba demás.

— ¿Qué demonios, Tobi...? —Jadeó en un hilo de voz, llegando la ira una vez más a su mirada.

Su lindo y temperamental Senpai, su expresividad sería su perdición a este paso.

— Recordé que tenía que decirle algo muy importante Senpai —Aseguró mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— ¿Y era necesario el dejarme sordo, hm? —Farfulló a punto de ahorcar a su molesto kōhai.

— Es que me emocioné mucho y por eso grité, y el Senpai se exaltó y ahora está diciendo que lo dejé sordo cuando aún puede escucharme... Es una situación rara ¿No cree? —Divagó afianzando más el abrazo.

— Ve al grano Tobi, hm. —Escupió con veneno, clavando sus uñas en los brazos del enmascarado, causándole un quejido de dolor propio de un niño.

— Usted es tan cruel conmigo Senpai, yo solo le quería decir que aún no lo he dado sus regalos —Lloriqueó moviéndose de forma exagerada contra el cuerpo del más joven.

Deidara parpadeó confundido y la ira en sus ojos desapareció, al igual que su agarre se ablandó.

— ¿Regalos? Espera ¿No era el pastel mi regalo, hm? —Musitó frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

— Obviamente no Senpai ¿Por qué le daría solo un pastel como regalo? Eso era por tradición, lo regalos ya son algo diferente —Aclaró, recordando que habían dejado el pastel sin terminar a su suerte hacía un rato y que ya no lo podrían comer.

Deidara resopló y giró los ojos exasperado, como si lo que lo que pensara fuera obvio.

— Porque con eso basta, además ¿Regalos? ¿Cuántos me hiciste acaso, hm? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundido.

— No muchos, solo unos cuantos por ahí y por allá —Esquivó el moreno con nerviosismo dejando de mirar a su contrario, volteando su cabeza a otro lado.

— Cuántos Tobi, hm —Exigió acentuando cada palabra.

Obito se encogió de hombros y aceptó la derrota sin mirarle antes de susurrar:

— Cinco regalos Senpai.

Y el silencio llegó como si fuese una maldición, callando todo lo que les rodeaba. Obito no entendía ese silencio tan repentino, no había hecho nada malo esta vez... Temeroso de ver el rostro de ¿Desaprobación? No sabía que temía ver en esos ojos tan hermosos, pero definitivamente tenía miedo a la reacción que vería. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones como si una patada hubiese dado en su estómago, el cuál se sentía lleno de animales voladores que saldrían por su boca de lo abierta que había quedado.

— ¿Está bien, Senpai? —Vaciló al cuestionar.

El fuego de un sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas ajenas, brillantes y acaloradas por su nueva coloración, mientras ese adorno de color era acompañado por una expresión avergonzado a la par que sorprendida. Con ojos azules destellando sentimientos mezclados de pena e incomprensión, escondiendo alegría entre las nubes de emoción que tapaban sus ojos de cielo. Cejas rubias fruncidas y labios torcidos en una mueca tan expresiva como siempre, Obito creyó que esta era una de las mejores imágenes que su Sharingan podía captar. Apenas se dio cuenta de que le había estado costando respirar bien hasta que el dueño de tan bella imagen habló.

— No tenías que comprarme cinco regalos Tobi, hm —Acotó sin un tono en especial, pero con la sombra de la sorpresa presente.

— Pero es el cumpleaños número veinte del Senpai, quería hacerlo sentir especial hoy —Argumentó con alegría propia de Tobi— ¿O es que al Senpai no le gustó que le comprase regalos? —Se lamentó, y en seguida Deidara reaccionó.

— ¡No es eso! Es solo que... Han pasado unos años desde que recibí tantos regalos, me sorprende bastante. No tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias Tobi, hm.

Una suave sonrisa curvó los labios durazno y Obito se sintió correcto.

— Lo hago para hacerlo feliz Senpai, porque soy un buen chico como dice Zetsu-san —Aseguró feliz, haciendo que el menor rodara los ojos por la última frase— ¿Vamos a la guarida para poder darle sus regalos? ¡Estoy seguro que los amará!

El ex Iwa-nin asintió con una sonrisa, logrando ser arrastrado por un enérgico Tobi para atravesar el bosque y llegar al lugar que llamaban casa de vez en vez. En cuestión de pocos minutos arribaron la húmeda cueva, dirigiéndose en seguida a su habitación compartida, ninguno queriendo contar con la no tan buena suerte de cruzarse con los demás Akatsuki a mitad de camino. (Antes, obviamente, recuperaron el ramo de flores de Deidara, lo que quedaba de pastel que milagrosamente habían tapado antes de correr y los guantes de Tobi que habían abandonado en la entrada, ya que era mejor no dejar eso tirado). El terrorista abrió la habitación usualmente cerrada con llave y pasaron a su interior, habiendo dos cosas sobre la cama del opuesto que llamaron la atención de Obito. No estaban ahí cuando se fue.

— ¿Quién le dió eso Senpai? —Cuestionó señalando los objetos que despertaron su curiosidad.

Sobre la cama del rubio se encontraba un búho de origami de un blanco puro y tamaño mediano, acompañado por un libro que desde donde se encontraba parecía pesado. Eran regalos, claramente, y eso perturbó su humor cambiante ¿Quién le daría un regalo a Deidara? Nadie más que él, o eso se suponía.

— Oh, el búho me lo dio Konan y el libro fue cosa de Zetsu. El búho funciona como ave de mensajería y el libro es sobre fotografías de animales, en su mayoría aves... Si vas a preguntar, no sé porqué me han regalado esto, hm —Explicó tranquilo acercándose a ambos regalos para colocarlos en un lugar más adecuado.

Así que ¿Konan y Zetsu le dieron regalos a Deidara, cuando el claramente no estaba presente? Lo que más le afectaba no era Konan mostrando afecto al más joven de la organización (aunque le daba un pinchazo de celos si era honesto), sino Zetsu siendo irritantemente confuso. "No te encariñes con el niño" le decía esa planta hipócrita para luego venir y darle un regalo. Era absurdo e insultante en cierta medida ¡Zetsu no tenía la más mínima necesidad de hacer tal cosa! Apenas terminase este día, iría a hablar seriamente con esa planta molesta.

— Zetsu-san y Konan-san... Y uno creería que ellos eran fríos témpanos de hielo —Divagó Tobi sentándose en su futón, suprimiendo muy bien sus emociones.

Su compañero solo asintió con disimulada duda, para en seguida sentarse en su futón mirando en dirección al pelinegro.

— Pero bueno, es momento de lo más importante ¡Cierre los ojos Senpai! —Exclamó con voz chillona y feliz.

— ¿Por qué, hm? —Tanteo su contrario, entrecerrando sus ojos con suspicacia.

— Porque son sus regalos y deben ser una sorpresa, duh —Aclaró sonando muy obvio.

Deidara rodó los ojos exasperado, pero sin decir más nada los cerró. Obito pensó fugazmente qué, a pesar de actuar menos terco, el humor adorable de Deidara no duró tanto como le hubiese gustado. Sin pensar más, con ayuda de su Kamui hizo aparecer los cinco regalos frente al rubio, estando cada uno en una caja o similar para no revelar de inmediato lo que eran. Las herramientas estaban en un estuche de cuero negro, los aretes en una caja pequeña de terciopelo al igual que los broches para el cabello, mientras el bastón bō estaba en su respectivo estuche y la caja de madera (que ahora notaba tenía una rosa grabada en su parte posterior) estaba igual que cuando la compró. Esperaba que le gustaran los regalos, realmente lo hacía.

— Abra los ojos Senpai —Instruyó con voz calmada por primera vez en todo el día.

Sin decir nada el rubio abrió los ojos, los cuales en seguida se posaron el las dos cajitas de terciopelo, los dos estuches y la caja de madera. Por un segundo Deidara analizó las cinco cosas, para finalmente tomar primero el bō. Lo sacó de su estuche y su rostro fue suficiente para saber que le había gustado el primer regalo.

— Un rokushakubō —Suspiró fascinado dejando el estuche de lado mientras trazaba con los dedos el grabado de lirios que tenía— Maru bō y de roble, buen peso —Decía sin prestar atención a quien tenía enfrente, inspeccionando el arma como un espadachín a su nueva espada— Es... Es perfecto Tobi, algo grande para mí, pero gracias, hm.

— Solo lo mejor para el Senpai, así podrá pelear sin tocar a nadie, como le gusta —Aseguró Tobi con entusiasmo.

Él opuesto le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, para después pararse y señalarlo con el bō.

— Aunque debiste pensarlo un poco mejor, porque estás frente al mejor maestro de Bōjutsu de todo el País de la Tierra y ahora ni sueñes que te podrás escapar de mi cuando seas un insolente, hm —Declaró con suficiencia con una sonrisa creída que, Dios sabe que si, le quedaba hermosa.

— Oh Senpai, siempre tan presumido —Susurró cruzándose de brazos, siendo está reacción más de Obito que de Tobi.

— ¡No es presumir! Mi padre fue el mejor con esta arma y el mismo me enseñó, hm —Refutó colocando el bastón sobre su hombro— Sé usar el rokushakubō, el yonshakubō, el sanshakubō, el shishinbō, el nyoibō, el nihiribō, el daisharin y el yawara, cada uno en sus formas circulares, cuadradas y hexagonales ¡Todos los tipos de bastón! Recuerdo perfectamente las Kata de cada uno y las hago mejor que nadie, kōhai grosero, hm.

"Presumido" pensó Obito de nuevo.

— Le creo Senpai, pero ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que usó un bō ¿No estará oxidado? —Insinuó como el kōhai grosero que era.

— Oxidado tu culo, hm —Gruñó dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza con el bō, demasiado rápido como para esquivarlo.

Bueno, eso dolía como el carajo, de eso no había duda.

— ¡Ay! ¡Usted es cruel Senpai! —Lloriqueo tocando el chichón que ya empezaba a aparecer.

Deidara solo resopló en respuesta antes de volverse a sentar en su futón, ignorando los quejidos del otro. Usando el estuche del bō como medio para llevarlo en su espalda gracias a la correa que traía, volvió a mirar los regalos que quedaban. Con ojo crítico, decidió revisar el estuche de cuero, considerando que resultaba más interesante para ver primero.

A Obito le costó un poco salir de su nube de dolor para prestarle atención a su Senpai una vez más, encontrando una imagen algo extraña que logró tensar su cuerpo. Deidara tenía el estuche de cuero abierto sobre sus piernas mientras sostenía y miraba una de las herramientas que al no poseer doble función, tenía el narciso de plata en su base además de los ruiseñores tallados. Lo raro en sí no era lo que hacía, sino el como, el como Deidara miraba el narciso de plata fijamente sin verlo en realidad, sus ojos oscuros y turbios como el cielo en una tormenta eléctrica. Ruido blanco atravesó sus oídos, el ambiente pesado como piedra, creyó que el mundo se había oscurecido a su alrededor. Con el Sharingan activado y seguro de que su socio no estaba bajo ningún genjutsu, Obito se permitió sentir preocupación.

— ¿Senpai? —Susurró como un cuidador a un perro rabioso.

Duró unos segundos en mirarle, pero una vez lo hizo sus ojos volvieron a su brillo natural y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, despreocupada. El mundo seguía negro, pero Deidara actuaba como si brillara. Eso sólo agravó la preocupación del Uchiha.

— Iba necesitando nuevas herramientas, gracias Tobi —Dijo con tanta firmeza oculta en su voz que le recordó a si mismo cuando quería zanjar un tema del pasado.

Él no tenía derecho a preguntar, se dio cuenta, y no sabría explicar porqué su pecho dolió.

— Usted lleva diez años con las mismas herramientas, claro que necesitaba nuevas —Comentó ese dato al azar del rubio, fingiendo sin fallos que nada había pasado.

— Pff, ya te lo he dicho, tengo esas herramientas desde los once, apenas llegan a los nueve años, hm —Rebatió dejando el estuche en su lugar de origen, fingiendo sin ningún problema también.

Tobi ladeó la cabeza y aunque llevase la máscara, arqueó una ceja como única respuesta. 

Deidara rodó los ojos ante la falta de respuesta, mas solo tomó ambas cajitas de terciopelo para al fin ver su contenido. Sacó los aretes y los broches, observando los con sorpresa mal contenida, buscando en seguida su alcance en las riñoneras que siempre llevaba consigo. Una vez el alcance estuvo puesto en su lugar respectivo, Obito pudo ver cómo el bombardero realizaba una inspección de las joyas, notando cada detalle que tal vez a simple vista no se vería. El jadeo de sorpresa que se le escapó al cumpleañero cuando observó la parte interna de uno de los broches hizo que el Uchiha pusiera sus sentidos al cien de su capacidad.

El mundo aún estaba teñido de negro, y temía que si no prestaba atención jamás dejaría de estarlo. Las dudas sobre el pasado de Deidara lo atacaron sin piedad una vez más.

Antes de que Obito pudiese decir algo, Deidara había tomado la caja de madera para abrirla, repitiendo el proceso con el brazalete y el collar con mayor ahínco. El suspiro que salió de sus labios no le dió ninguna respuesta ¿Era de alivio acaso? No ¿De confusión? Tampoco. Parecía ser algo más cercano al asombro o incluso a la frustración lo que se escapaba en ese suspiro.

— ¿A quién le compraste estos regalos Tobi? —Farfulló mirando fijamente el sello en el brazalete, sacando al susodicho de su mente.

¿A quién? Bueno, no conocía su nombre ¿Valdría la pena responder?

— A una señorita en un puesto ambulante de baratijas, Senpai —Respondió mordiendo su lengua para no preguntar algo estúpido.

— Ella te recomendó esta caja ¿No es así? —Dijo señalando el quinto regalo, aún sin dejar de ver el brazalete.

— Eh ¿Si...?

¿Y como demonios Deidara sabía eso? No importaba, porque la risa dulce y cariñosa que sonó en la habitación hizo que los colores volvieran al mundo. Los hombros del más pequeño estaban bajos y él reía sin la menor preocupación, dejando de lado los regalos para sin razón sentarse al lado del enmascarado. Obito no sabía que ocurría, pero consideró esa la mejor sonrisa de Deidara hasta la fecha.

— Gracias por los regalos Tobi, hm —Agradeció sin dejar de sonreír, con más sinceridad que cualquier otro "gracias" que haya escuchado antes.

— No es nada Senpai.

Obito sonrió y olvidó porqué se suponía que hoy no era importante.

 

♥

 

— ¡Dei! ¡Mi rubia favorita! —Gritó a todo pulmón el jashinista cuando vió al rubio y al enmascarado en la cocina al entrar.

Deidara frunció el ceño exasperado, siguiendo con su tarea de picar los vegetales de la cena. Eran las siete y prefería empezar de una vez con su labor auto impuesta de hacer la cena, sin importar cuanto Tobi le rogó para que le dejara hacerla él. Deidara no había llegado a los veinte años para morir intoxicado en su cumpleaños por la comida de Tobi, muchas gracias.

— Cierra la boca y siéntate —Ordenó Kakuzu entrando segundos después, arrastrando a su quejumbroso compañero a la mesa.

Deidara notó que vendría de una misión solitario, ya que era la primera vez en un una semana que lo sentía en la guarida, y con sentir se refería a escuchar sus peleas con Hidan. Era terrible pensar que los pocos descansos que tenía Kakuzu eran las misiones en solitario que a veces el líder le asignaba.

— Bienvenido Kakuzu-san —Saludó alegre Tobi mientras seguía diligentemente su tarea de contar los granos de arroz que su Senpai le había dado.

— Buenas noches Kakuzu-san, hm —Saludó con menos entusiasmo el más joven ahí, pero sin olvidar en ponerle honorífico al único miembro además de su antiguo Danna y Konan que creía se lo merecía.

— Buenas noches —Dijo por mera cortesía el castaño, sentándose en la mesa junto a un muy ruidoso Hidan.

— ¡Oe, Kakuzu! ¡No me ignores bastardo! —Gritó, para ser ignorado por las tres personas que lo acompañaban.

Lentamente Hidan y Tobi empezaron a hablar mientras Deidara cocinaba y Kakuzu terminaba su informe de misión como acostumbraba. Había un cierto aire hogareño entre ellos cuando esta escena se repetía en más de una ocasión, el cual no se disipó cuando Kisame e Itachi entraron a la cocina (llegando también de una misión) sino que más bien se intensificó.

— Hey, Deidara —Saludó sonriente Kisame e Itachi solo le dedicó una mirada como saludo.

— Kisame, hm —Dijo con familiaridad como único saludo.

Después de que los demás saludaron, el dúo se sentó en la mesa y se integraron a la situación que acontecía. Itachi entabló conversación con Kakuzu una vez este terminó su reporte, a la par que Kisame hablaba con Tobi y Hidan sin problema. En poco tiempo el reloj marcó las ocho y la cena fue servida. Todos empezaron a comer (Tobi tuvo que voltear se para hacerlo), siguiendo con una conversación grupal que a veces parecía una discusión, otras un ensamble de bromas para molestar a Hidan o Deidara, con largos silencios sin razón, de vez en cuando comentarios sobre misiones y en su mayoría una charla aburrida entre un montón de hombres que tenían las capacidades sociales de una polilla. Por lo menos así fue hasta que Hidan recordó que fecha era.

— ¡Jashin! Ya recordé porqué te grité al llegar Dei —Exclamó interrumpiendo a Kisame mientras le explicaba a Deidara como Samehada era más una mascota a veces que una espada.

— Tú siempre gritas ¿Por qué ahora habría una razón, hm? —Cuestionó mientras fruncía el ceño, molesto por no haber podido escuchar la explicación de Kisame.

— ¡Porque es tu cumpleaños, perra! Iba a recordarte que esta noche beberías conmigo al fin —Declaró con una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando de lado su casi terminado plato de comida.

Deidara frunció el ceño como nunca, soltando un gruñido de enfado, encontrando que realmente no quería que todos supieran que hoy era su cumpleaños. Obito por su lado recordó su nota mental y se arrepintió de no haberla cumplido de una vez.

— ¡Pero Hidan-san, no creo que al líder le guste que estemos bebiendo en la guarida! El Senpai merece que lo celebren por su cumpleaños, pero beber alcohol sería excesivo —Aseguró Tobi con voz un cuarto más chillona mientras se recostaba contra el pobre cumpleañero.

— ¿Cumpleaños? Vaya Deidara, lo tenías bien escondido ¿Cuánto cumples? —Dijo Kisame con su sonrisa afilada y ese tono amistoso que casi te hacía olvidar que era un criminal rango S.

Resopló para tranquilizarse, miró como todos (menos Tobi y Hidan, obviamente) esperaban su respuesta con curiosidad y rodó los ojos. No iba a morir por decirlo de todos modos.

— Cumplo veinte, hm —Informó sin darle importancia, mirando su plato ya vacío queriendo esconderse en él.

El silencio llenó el lugar y Deidara se sintió desconcertado. Había esperado que le dijeran algo, lo que fuera, no que se quedasen como tumbas. O estatuas, porque se veían bastante quietos.

— ¿Qué, hm?

— Creí que tenías la misma edad que Itachi-san —Dijo Kisame sin más, mostrando sorpresa en su rostro azul.

— ¿La edad de Itachi? Deidara parece apenas tener diecisiete —Se quejó Kakuzu con el ceño fruncido, confundido por la edad del rubio.

— ¿Diecisiete...? —Susurró Deidara tocando sus mejillas algo perturbado, preguntándose seriamente si era como cuando tenía quince y le preguntaban si tenía doce.

— Pareces de dieciséis, pero creí que estarías cumpliendo veintiuno —Comentó Itachi con seriedad, ignorando magistralmente su plato apenas tocado en toda la noche.

— ¡Kakuzu-san, Kisame-san e Itachi-san están confundidos con su edad Senpai! Todo es culpa de sus mejillas regordetas —Dijo Tobi mientras asentía solemnemente y tironeando de sus mejillas, recibiendo un manotazo como respuesta.

— ¡Qué diablos! A nadie le importa si Deidara parece de diez, lo importante es que ya tiene veinte ¡Es legal al fin! —Sentenció el albino con una gran sonrisa, ganándose una mirada venenosa de Tobi, una enfadada de Deidara y las miradas confundidas del resto.

— ¿Y eso por qué importaría? Deidara es un criminal al igual que nosotros, eso sería lo de menos —Afirmó Itachi con su estoico rostro sin afectar, aunque su voz mostraba que no estaba tan seguro de lo que decía.

— Es muy obvio pequeña comadreja —Empezó con tono empalagoso e irritante— Konan nos prohibió a todos "mal influenciar" a Deidi hasta que tuviera los veinte, y la pobre rubia lleva desde los quince aquí si no me fallan las cuentas ¡No ha podido disfrutar nada de la vida! —Proclamó aún siendo un imbécil en su totalidad, pero aparentemente Kisame y Kakuzu le otorgaron la razón por la mirada que tenían.

A no ser que matar personas con explosiones fuera disfrutar la vida, Obito podía darle algo de razón a Hidan, pero tampoco creía que la definición de ese fanático religioso de disfrutar la vida fuese muy lógica.

— ¿¡Qué Konan hizo qué!? —Gritó el rubio, ahora más molesto que hacía unos segundos.

— Hidan, sabes que Konan hizo lo mismo contigo y conmigo, no hay ninguna diferencia —Argumentó Itachi ignorando la furia del menor, la cual se apaciguó un poco al escuchar tal declaración.

— Claro que la hay, yo soy una maldita mala influencia, no necesito de nadie y tú eres un frígido de mierda así que no vale la pena intentar ni siquiera hacerte beber. En cambio la rubia puede ser un dolor de culo, pero eso no le quita la cara de virgen que tiene, de seguro ni ha bebido —Refutó el albino, y como por arte de magia, todos menos Deidara le dieron la razón de forma silenciosa, incluso Tobi.

— Un segundo ¿De dónde mierda sacas que soy virgen, hm? —Gruñó ofendido el rubio.

Hidan arqueó una ceja y el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Las mejillas del rubio se colocaron de un tono rojo por la rabia.

— Oh bueno ¿Puedo saber qué otra suposición de mierda tienen ustedes de mi, hm? —Gruñó cruzándose de brazos y pateando al enmascarado lejos de él.

— Que eres gay, por ejemplo —Dijo sin pena Hidan, con expresión plana y seguro de que no era el único que lo creía. No era el único.

— ¿Y eso lo creen por qué...?

Tobi se miró con Hidan, Hidan miró a Itachi, Itachi a Kisame, Kisame a Kakuzu y Kakuzu a Tobi. Todos sabían porqué lo suponían.

— Ahm ¿Todo? —Tanteó Kisame, preparándose mentalmente para correr si veía alguno de esos característicos pájaros de arcilla.

— Bien ¿Cuál otra, hm? —Gruñó de nuevo, sin mayor reacción aparente, algo que solo preocupó más a quienes lo rodeaban por su salud física futura (menos Hidan, él prefería provocarlo así).

— Nunca has bebido ni fumado, tampoco te has drogado nunca... Estas más limpio que tú expediente ninja —Comentó Hidan algo dudoso de esa suposición, especialmente porque Tobi negó levemente cuando comentó lo de fumar.

Deidara respiró hondo y su expresión se volvió más tranquila.

— ¿Esas son todas, hm?

Con duda todos asintieron, y Deidara asintió.

— Bien, primero que nada, no soy virgen Hidan, no he estado con medio País de la Tierra pero tuve mi primera vez a los quince, haz la cuenta de cuanta experiencia puedo tener —Dijo sin ningún orgullo en su voz, hablando de ello como si solo fuese una curiosidad de él— Segundo, si me gustan los hombres pero también las mujeres, no prefiero a ninguno por sobre el otro. Y tercero, fumo desde los trece aunque trato de dejarlo, bebo desde los quince y nunca me he drogado, por lo menos en eso tienen razón ¿Algo más que quieran saber, hm? —Desafió al final, mas su tono en el resto de sus palabras era igual que al principio.

Hidan estuvo apunto de abrir la boca para ser el impertinente que era, sin embargo una mano morena evitó que hablase.

— No —Sentenció Kakuzu sin permitir que nadie siguiera con aquel tema que ya empezaba a ser incómodo.

La cena pudo terminar pocos minutos después, dejando todos la cocina para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones como si nada hubiese pasado fuera de lo normal. Tobi y Deidara se dirigían a su propia habitación, el rubio insistente ante la idea de que el pelinegro leyera el libro que había sido una discordia más temprano ese día, para que al llegar a su puerta se encontraran a cierto albino que empezaba a irritar demás al chico piruleta.

— ¿Qué quieres Hidan, hm? —Preguntó sin muchas ganas.

— Vine a invitarte a celebrar tu cumpleaños sunshine ¿Es qué no me has escuchado en todo el día? —Aclaró sonriente como solo un demente como él podía.

Tobi se abrazó a su Senpai y negó con la cabeza.

— El Senpai está muy cansado Hidan-san, así que...

— Iré, hace tiempo que no bebo, hm —Interrumpió el cumpleañero encogiéndose de hombros.

La sonrisa de Hidan se ensanchó, lanzándole una mirada de victoria al mayor, a la vez que los celos burbujeaban dentro de Obito con más fuerza que nunca. No entendía porque Deidara querría la compañía del fastidioso y problemático Hidan ¿Sólo por beber? No lo entendía, o quizás si, pero era más fácil asumir que no lo comprendía.

— Pero Senpai ¿Va a dejarme solo? Sabe que no puedo dormir sin usted cerca —Pataleó como niño pequeño abrazándose más a su compañero, puede que sin estar actuando por completo.

— Entonces empieza leer el soberano libro mientras no esté Tobi, además, no bebo tanto, volveré en unas horas, hm —Consoló a regañadientes tratando de separarse del bebé gigante que lo abrazaba.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la risa divertida del jashinista, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Peleó un poco más contra su llorón socio, logrando a los quince minutos convencerlo de entrar al cuarto y leer en lo que volvía. Como Hidan sonreía y a veces reía no lo hacía más fácil, menos cuando el casi inexistente instinto asesino de Tobi salía a flote durante unos segundos por esto. Suspiró frustrado una vez vió desaparecer la espalda ancha de su compañero tras la puerta de su cuarto.

— Mierda, pareces su papá rubia —Comentó entre risas.

Deidara solo resopló y dijo:

— Vamos por el estúpido sake, necesito un trago, hm.

 

♥

 

Ojos azules se enfrentaban a ojos amatista con ferocidad que se veía nublada por el alcohol que recorría sus sistemas, con su mente adormecida y una sonrisa desafiante esperó a que el mayor hablase de una vez. Iban a iniciar un juego propuesto por el anfitrión, en el que uno diría una suposición sobre el pasado del otro y si esta era correcta tendrían que beber. Un juego que solo dos jóvenes despreocupados jugarían, sin duda.

— Mi turno —Declaró Hidan entregándole la botella de sake al rubio— Tu primera vez fue con un hombre, tal vez alguien de tu edad.

Deidara negó entre risas mientras devolvía la botella. Hidan frunció el ceño y tomó de la botella, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque quería.

— Mi turno —Canturreó Deidara, con un tono coqueto que solo aparecía cuando tomaba demás— No sueles coger mucho, hm.

Hidan gruñó una maldición y tomó de nuevo de la botella, provocando la risa de su compañero con más fuerza.

— No te rías tanto que es mi turno —Hizo una pausa para pensar y dijo:— Te has masturbado pensando en alguien de Akatsuki.

La risa cesó, para ser seguida por el sonido de largo trago a la botella por parte del menor. Hidan hizo una mueca de asco pero en seguida rió como demente.

— Mierda rubia ¿Quién? 

— ¿Realmente quieres saber? —Pregubtó alzando una ceja rubia, seguro de la respuesta.

El mayor lo pensó y luego negó. Prefería no saber.

— Mi turno... Realmente no me quieres coger porque prefieres a los castaños, hm.

El hombre semidesnudo (andar solo en pantalones no es estar vestido) tomó otro trago.

— Mi turno. Te gusta que se corran dentro de ti, como la rubia puta que eres.

— De hecho... Nunca he tenido sexo sin condón, con ningún hombre o mujer, hm —Comentó rascando su mejilla.

— ¿Y por qué?

— Porque no quiero morir de sífilis, hm.

— Buen punto.

— Como sea, mi turno. Haz estado con mujeres, pero prefieres a los hombres, hm.

Hidan gruñó y tomó otro trago, haciendo sonreír al cumpleañero.

— Mi turno. Te gustan los mayores, hombres y mujeres porque tienes serios problemas paternales.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en el rostro del jashinista cuando Deidara tomó un trago largo de la botella.

— Mi turno, hm —Gruñó arrastrando las palabras— Sueles ser el de abajo, hm

Hidan parpadeó sorprendido y tomó de la botella, mirando con suspicacia a su opuesto, el cuál volvía a sonreír con suficiencia.

— ¿Eres una maldita bruja, verdad? Ya decía yo que esa belleza tuya era un truco de mierda —Mencionó hablando un poco más lento de lo normal, propio de alguien que ya le empezaba a afectar el alcohol.

Rodando los ojos y quitándole la botella de las manos, Deidara mordaz dijo:

— Deja tu paranoia religiosa y habla, ya es tu turno, hm.

— Bueno bueno, pero no me muerdas vale —Balbuceó a la defensiva.

Segundos largos pasaron en lo que el albino usaba su única neurona para pensar (que ya parecía estar muriendo por culpa del sake). El rubio suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado que había esa noche, secretamente feliz de que Hidan haya decidido que bebieran afuera, por más desprotegidos que estuvieran. Amaba el cielo, lo hacía sentir vivo y conectado con el mundo, a la vez de ser su vía de escape de este. Todos veían el mismo cielo, pero solo algunos como él podían tocarlo.

— Te va a salir humo de tanto pensar, hm —Se burló, cansado de esperar. Malas mañas que su Danna le dió en vida.

— ¡Es que no se me ocurre nada! No es mi jodida culpa que seas un puto misterio, ru-bi-a —Chilló acentuando cada sílaba del apodo que le había dado.

— Di cualquier estupidez Hidan, ese es el punto de juego. Además, quizás hasta le aciertes, hm —Bufó volviendo a mirar a quien le hablaba, lo cual solo lo hizo revolverse sobre si de molestia.

— Bien, como sea... Ehm ¿Soy la peor persona que has conocido? —Preguntó finalmente con clara desgana, como si hubiese escuchado esa frase antes y aún ahora no le importara.

Deidara rió con fuerza, con más fuerza de la que Hidan le había escuchado nunca, una risa que se movía entre la pura diversión, la demencia y la histeria. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese preocupado, pero Hidan lo tomó como algo normal, después de todo Deidara estaba casi tan loco como él, o eso creyó siempre.

— Oh dios, no, definitivamente no —Negó entre risas, durando unos segundos más para calmarse— Hidan, tú no tienes ni idea de las personas que he conocido, las cosas que visto y mucho menos cuales son las peores. Diría que inclusive nadie en Akatsuki entra en mi lista de peores personas, hm. —Aseguró aún con ese raro humor rodeándole aunque ya sin reír, apenas sonreír.

La mente del jashinista hizo click y dijo lo más inteligente por su parte de la noche.

— ¿Y que clase de persona entran entonces? Todos aquí somos algo que la mayoría consideraría lo peor de lo peor Deidi.

— Claro que lo somos, en cierto sentido, somos la escoria de la sociedad, eso lo sé —Aclaró despreocupado— Pero hay una diferencia entre nosotros y las personas que te digo, hm.

— ¿Y esa es...?

— ¿Por qué matamos nosotros, Hidan? Cada uno tiene sus razones que pueden ser más o menos válidas desde el punto de vista en que lo mires, pero tenemos razones ¿Lo disfrutamos? Unos más que otros, algunos tal vez no lo hagan, pero el punto de cada uno de nuestros asesinatos no es placer personal netamente. Incluso tú, bastardo sádico, matas de la forma en la que matas por tu dios, todo por él y tu locura, porque crecimos en este mundo de mierda en el que morir por un kunai en la garganta es más común que morir de viejo. Matamos porque nos enseñaron a hacerlo y al crecer nos volvimos los mejores en ello, solo necesitábamos una razón para mandar al carajo la vida humana, llámese dios, arte, dinero, paz, familia o un retorcido honor —Explicó sin una pizca de duda en la voz, habiendo perdido cualquier signo de ebriedad pasado.

El jashinista ladeó la cabeza, mas no dijo nada. Era extraño, pero de alguna manera Kakuzu llegó a su mente al escuchar a ese rubio hablar de tal manera. Hidan no lo dijo, pero una pequeña parte de él, quizás la única parte cuerda de su mente le dió la razón.

— En cambio —Su voz se tornó oscura— Las personas que te digo no lo hacen porque crean en algo, porque crean que hacen lo correcto o porque eso los lleve a alguna meta. Ellos lo hacen porque les gusta, siempre les gustó y seguirán haciéndolo hasta que se mueran —Explicó con una sonrisa torcida y ojos nublados como una tormenta— Y no te estoy hablando de matar personas, te estoy hablando de encerrarlas en celdas por meses, aplicar torturas que tú solo puedes imaginar, violar, descuartizar y finalmente asesinar, todo tan pero tan lento que al final lo que quedaría del pobre diablo escogido es una masa sangrante que ruega por su muerte. Ellos ni siquiera escogen enemigos o gente que odian, solo escogen a aquellos a los que les puedan hacer lo que sea sin la menor repercusión, porque no importa a quien se lo hagan sino que lo hagan al final... Aunque eso no es lo peor, si te soy honesto, hm.

Una risa incrédula salió del albino, quien no sabía si estaba impresionado o... Su mente no registraba esa emoción simplemente.

— ¿Qué es lo peor entonces, blondie?

— Que, por lo menos la mayoría que conozco, no son criminales, ni siquiera son marginados —Declaró, con cansancio en su voz— Son personas importantes, con familia y amigos que los aman, queridos en su comunidad y apreciados en su trabajo. Son personas que de buenas a primeras pensarías normales, dignas de confianza. Es gracioso, pero solo dos que conozco son criminales y uno un marginal, hm —Completó, relajándose una vez más.

Sin emitir sonido alguno, Hidan tomó buena parte de lo que quedaba en la botella, sin una expresión en especial en su rostro.

— Que turbio —Dijo finalmente.

— Y que lo digas, hm.

Deidara se recostó en el pasto unos minutos, mientras Hidan trataba de recordar donde estaba la otra botella que había traído consigo. Le daba igual si el juego había terminado por culpa de esa charla tan profunda que solo daba dolor de cabeza, él quería beber.

— Mi turno —Murmuró el rubio, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

El albino zumbó como muestra de que le escuchaba, haciendo que el rubio volviese a sentarse señalando la botella que en unos tragos más estaría vacía.

— Olvidaste que nos bebimos las otras dos botellas antes de jugar y que esa es la última, hm.

El ver cómo Hidan golpeaba su frente antes de beber una vez más de la botella fue algo que Deidara sería feliz de recordar siempre.

— Mi turno —Rugió el religioso— Tu padre... No, tu madre, es una de las personas que mencionaste —Sugirió, sin haberlo pensado en realidad, más bien fue para molestar.

Con una sonrisa tensa, Deidara tomó la botella y bebió casi todo su contenido. 

— Mi turno, hm.

 

♥

 

"— Lo siento —Susurró el hombre al aire.

Nadie lo escuchó, pero no le importó. Quien tenía que escucharlo ya no podía hacerlo. Por lo menos el ya no podría susurrar dentro de poco, así que la culpa de no ser escuchado por ella no duraría. Ella nunca lo escuchó, de todos modos"

 

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda.

Deidara tenía la razón sobre ese libro, tenía toda la razón y Obito no sabía que pensar seriamente. No podía entender cómo había pasado de leer con desgana el prólogo a tener que usar el Sharingan para leer esas trescientas páginas (un libro corto si le preguntaban) en cosa de horas porque la ansiedad de saber el final era mucha. Ahora se encontraba leyéndolo una segunda vez y ya iba por la mitad ¿Como ese tal Ōkī podía ser tan bueno escribiendo drama, suspenso y angustia, pero no ser reconocido? Que Dios perdonara a quienes despreciaron su escritura, porque era realmente magnífica.

Si era honesto aún tenía sus problemas con la temática de la novela y la edad de Deidara cuando este la recibió, aún más con que fuese escrita para él debido a la trama tan lúgubre y violenta que tenía, pero no podía negar que le gustaba. Se sentía perdidamente enamorado de la coprotagonista Taiyōko, era una mujer que a pesar de su belleza y alegría podía ser astuta y severa, no le sorprendía que el protagonista Mangetsu se hubiese enamorado de ella. Y a pesar de que despreciaba las acciones del protagonista para con Taiyōko, él se sentía tan humano, tan cercano que le sorprendió encontrar que tenían algunos aspectos parecidos. En su forma de hablar, de pensar y de actuar, eran similitudes pequeñas pero que le removía el suelo.

Suspiró frustrado una vez llegó de nuevo al final, más rápido que la primera vez pero causando la misma sensación. Desolación y angustia, exactamente lo que Mangetsu sentía en la última frase del libro que rezaba:

"—Debí amarte más, amarte lo suficiente para recordar que eras humana al igual que yo, que merecías vivir una vida larga y llena de errores, pero no te amé lo suficiente, así que me creí Dios y te escondí, te robe lo único que nos unía mi amor, tu humanidad."

Y así terminaba ese estúpido libro de trescientas páginas, sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas. Era frustrante, más aún porque esperaba encontrar algo sobre Deidara oculto entre las páginas, mas no había nada que él pudiese encontrar. Estaba esa extraña tendencia a llamar a las personas por nombres de flores, gemas, animales, metales, elementos, armas, colores y seres mitológicos en vez de por sus nombres, como si no se estuviesen refiriendo a ellos sino al interior de ellos, a quien inspiró al personaje. Sentía que debía conocer otra historia para entender esa parte, una que nadie más que el autor y su único lector conocían.

Bufó y dejó de lado el libro, mirando con enojo su futón, en el cual estaba sentado. Quizás lo más frustrante era el como Taiyōko y Mangetsu parecían tener pequeños trozos de la personalidad de Deidara, pero torcidos y llevados a extremos totalmente diferentes, como el Ying y el Yang del rubio. Bueno, era una sospecha más bien, ya que ambos personajes habían hecho cosas que Deidara le había demostrado en miles de ocasiones que nunca haría ¿Tal vez por culpa del mismo libro? Ah, su Senpai era un misterio fastidioso a veces.

— Tobi ¿Qué haces despierto todavía? Ya casi van a ser las doce, hm —Susurró la razón de sus cavilaciones, estando parado en la entrada de la habitación con cierta torpeza propia de un borracho.

El ceño de Obito se frunció al recordar con quien había estado toda esa noche su joven compañero que dentro de poco dejaría de ser cumpleañero. Se dijo que ponerse celoso de algo así era absurdo, más propio de Mangetsu que de sí mismo, pero...

— Le dije que no podía dormir sin usted Senpai... —Susurró en respuesta, tomando el libro una vez más— Así que hice lo que Senpai dijo y leí el libro espeluznante de su amigo —Informó mirando la portada, buscando respuestas en esta.

— ¿En serio? —Murmuró con alegría mesurada mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él— Y ¿Qué te pareció, hm? —Preguntó con cautela mientras se acercaba al enmascarado.

Obito dejó el libro de lado una vez más y miró al rubio, que al no llevar la capa de Akatsuki mostraba esa camisa corta combinada con una de red que siempre hacia que se le fuera el aire. Pensó con preocupación que sin importar cuán bella fuera Taiyōko, Deidara le ganaba con creces.

— Precioso, por muy horribles que fueran algunas escenas —Respiró sus palabras, inseguro de atreverse a admitirlo en voz alta.

Deidara sonrió como hacía horas había hecho, y Obito se sintió un poco más vivo esa noche.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado, hm —Susurró sentándose al frente de su compañero— Pero te quería pedir algo.

— ¿Qué desea Senpai? —Cuestionó nervioso, viendo como Deidara inclinaba hacia adelante hasta que estaban casi abrazados.

— No quiero dormir solo... ¿Puedo dormir contigo, hm? —Pidió con voz suave y atrayente, formalizando el abrazo que distaba de ser amistoso.

Obito tragó y sintió como si de repente la habitación estuviese a mil grados.

— Claro Senpai —Aceptó, con voz tranquila y un poco más cercana a la real.

— ¿Aún siendo yo quien soy? —Gimió como si fuese un lamento y el corazón de Obito se encogió.

— Especialmente porque es usted —Dijo en tono laxo.

Deidara sonrió una vez más, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Tobi como un niño pequeño. Puede que Obito debiera preocuparse por el calor en su vientre, pero preferiría procurar que esa noche ninguna pesadilla atormentara los sueños de su niño de sol.

 

♥

 

Resopló cansada, mirando las puerta de Iwa justo frente a ella. La noche había llegado hace mucho a su pueblo natal, pero ella apenas podía poner un pie en su entrada por culpa de la gran distancia que se vió obligada a recorrer en menos de medio día. Soltando un quejido de frustración, dispersó el genjutsu que mantenía su identidad oculta y sin tener que decirle nada a los guardias, entró a la aldea. Después de todo su imagen era inmediatamente reconocible.

El aburrido cabello castaño liso y las facciones poco agraciadas junto a cada cosa que creó su ilusión desapareció para darle paso a su verdadera imagen, o bueno, en parte. Una mujer que aparentaba (falsamente) unos veinte años, alta para ser mujer pero no tanto como un hombre, con un cuerpo despampanante que acompañaba una piel pálida y ligeramente pecosa, rostro de facciones atractivas pero muy rectas y firmes para una mujer, que se decoraba con ojos más oscuros que la noche misma. Pero lo más importante era su cabello, rojo como la sangre que se risaba cual llamas en el fuego, tan brillante y espectacular que la gente contaba historias sobre que su color originalmente era blanco, pero que se había teñido de rojo con la sangre de sus enemigos. Ella sonrió altanera, moviendo sus caderas de forma descarada al caminar, porque aunque nadie la viera esa noche, ella siempre estaba para impresionar.

En cuestión de minutos llegó a una casa humilde en la zona superior de la aldea. Solo caminó unos pasos más el genjutsu sobre la casa se dispersó para ella, mostrando una casa de dos pisos con un gran terreno, la más hermosa de toda la aldea, la que ella se merecía. Desactivó las protecciones exageradas que ella misma junto a su esposo habían puesto en la casa, entró a esta y en seguida volvió a activarlas, ganando su instinto de Shinobi por sobre su cansancio.

Miró la gran casa en su interior con nostalgia, cansada de verla tan vacía cada que llegaba, pero sacudió ese sentimiento y se dirigió al piso superior, al cuarto de su único hijo. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de este cuando una voz en su interior la sobresaltó.

— Llegaste muy rápido Meinu, creí que te quedarías en la frontera hasta mañana, hn —Dijo una voz masculina, profunda y vigorosa, que hoy se teñía de tristeza más que nunca.

"Malditos sensores" pensó ella abriendo la puerta. Miró la gran habitación, que tenía estantes por todos lados, un tocador, un escritorio, un armario, una cama con dosel, un baño propio y el único balcón de la casa. Ignoró el estante lleno de fotos que siempre miraba, porque sabía que la foto que te interesaba no estaba ahí, así que simplemente se dirigió al balcón de dónde venía la voz.

— Me sentiste aún en la frontera Seigyo, mi llegada no te debió sorprender, hmn —Argumentó mirando al hombre diez años menor.

Él la miró con esos ojos azules que resplandecían aún en la noche, pero que hoy se nublaban en pura melancolía. El hombre estaba sentado en la barandilla del balcón estando encorvado, sosteniendo entre sus manos la fotografía de su hijo al graduarse de la academia. Miró el cabello de oro de su amado y sintió envidia, porque aún al ser corto era más hermoso que el suyo propio, aunque si pensaba mucho ella envidiaba todo de su esposo. Con casi siete pies de altura, un rostro fino aún joven a pesar de sus recién cumplidos 40 años y un cuerpo que a pesar de su retiro del servicio activo fuera de hospital hacía años seguía siendo musculoso en su correcto balance, ella podía decir que tenía a la persona más hermosa de Iwa a su lado.

"No" se corrigió "Él está muy lejos ahora" pensó con angustia.

— Creí que me equivocaba, las grandes distancias son las más confusas, hn... —Comentó sin dejar de mirarla.

— No para ti y lo sabes. Igualmente, estaba en la aldea fronteriza con el País de la Cascada, y si lo olvidabas, Iwa es una aldea esencialmente fronteriza mi amor, hmn —Explicó tranquilamente, acercándose para apartar el flequillo del rostro de su amado y poder ver ambos ojos.

Miró el lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo del menor, considerando que fuera de la edad de su rostro, ese era lo único que diferenciaba el rostro de su hijo con el de su esposo. Bueno, también la pequeña estrella de cuatro puntas en su frente, pero eso era diferente.

— No lo olvidé cariño, solo creí que...

— Que no vendría para ver más de cerca a Deidara —Interrumpió con una cálida sonrisa— De hecho no lo pude ver, hmn.

El rubio frunció el ceño, en una muda pregunta.

— Le hice llegar los regalos a través de su nuevo compañero, ese tal Tobi —Explicó besando la frente del menor.

— Sentí su Chakra —Murmuró aún con el ceño fruncido— Un Chakra desagradable, hueco y vacío, como un agujero negro, hn.

La pelirroja rió ante el comentario. Su esposo siempre sería un sobreprotector con su hijo, aunque ya tuviera veinte años. El silencio se estableció entre ambos, algo que en los últimos cinco años se había vuelto habitual. Seigyo miraba la foto una vez más y Meinu solo veía al patio donde tenían a sus pocos animales. Suspiró abatida.

— Kakkō no llegó a los veinte —Murmuró afligida— Creí que Deidara tampoco lo haría, hmn.

Seigyo dejó de lado la foto y abrazó a su esposa. Ambos contenían las ganas de llorar en ese punto.

— Y Amai no llegó a los cincuenta ¿Quien diría que tú sí? —Susurró con voz ida, provocando una risa rota en su compañera.

Se abrazaron unos minutos, sin hablar ni hacer nada, solo dejando el tiempo pasar. Tenían miedo de que si decían algo la suerte se les acabaría y la noticia que más temían llegaría.

— Él... Cuando sentí el Chakra de su compañero cerca de ti, me llegó un pájaro de arcilla —Musitó el hombre con cuidado— Explotó apenas lo vi, pero creo que fue su regalo para mi, hn.

La mujer rió levemente. La tensión bajó un poco gracias a esa risa.

— Feliz cumpleaños Sei, hmn —Farfulló Meinu contra el pecho de su esposo.

— Gracias Mei, hn —Tarareó, acunando a su esposa.

Lentamente llegaron las doce de la noche y ambos padre pudieron respirar tranquilos por primera vez en... Casi dos décadas si eran honestos.

— Al final nunca me dijiste que habían hecho los demás para Dei, hn —Dijo Seigyo cuando estaban ya en su cuarto, preparándose para dormir de una vez por todas.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza, como pensando.

— Bueno... Tú le diste ese brazalete raro y Seiryū ese collar carísimo ¿No? yo y Ōkī unos broches de rosas y margaritas, ya a, mis flores favoritas y las de Amai, Kakkō y Ōkī... Uhm, Ōnoki y Kitsuchi le dieron un rokushakubō decorado también, ehm. Si no me equivoco entre Sara, Kira, Ayumi, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi y Tōi pagaron unos aretes de dragón. Todos dejamos un mensaje oculto para que supiera de quien era cada cosa, hmn —Contaba ella antes de tirarse a la cama— Ah, y Suisen con Haise le regalaron herramientas de arcilla nuevas, hmn —Finalizó abrazándose al cuerpo de su esposo.

— Suisen... Creí que la odiabas a muerte y ¿Quien es Haise? —Mencionó un poco preocupado ante la mención de la mujer.

La mayor gruñó, molesta de tener que hablar más de esa mujer junto a su esposo. No la odiaba exactamente, pero era preferible que su pareja pensara eso considerando la relación de ellas en el pasado.

— Haise es un tipo unos años mayor que Deidara, creo que se conocieron durante los seis meses que duró Dei como terrorista antes de unirse a Akatsuki, y con respecto a Suisen... Era un regalo funcional y como viene de parte de Haise también, no le vi gran problema, hmn —Aseguró queriendo dejar el tema de lado.

— Haise... ¿No es el mismo que le vendió el collar a mi hermano, hn? —Preguntó aceptando el abrazo de su pareja.

— Yo qué sé a quién le compra qué Seiryū, él es tan comunicativo como una ostra conmigo. Es como si me preguntarás de dónde el viejo y el gordo sacaron el bō —Se quejó la mayor, aunque mentía en parte, ya que ella sabía aquellas cosas porque lo había investigado por su cuenta.

El hombre solo rodó los ojos, sabiendo que cuando el padre y medio hermano (él no querido por ella) de su esposa salían a colación en el tema era mejor callar. Estando a punto de apagar la lámpara de su mesita de noche para poder irse a dormir, la mano de su esposa sobre su muñeca y sus labios cerca de su oído lo detuvieron.

— Ahora que lo pienso mi amor, no te he dado tu regalo, hmn —Dijo en un tono seductor que solo alguien de piedra podría resistir.

Sus esposo sonrió y dijo:

— Buenas noches cariño, hn.

Y apagó la luz.

— Mocoso grosero, hmn —Refunfuñó ofendida, ganándose la risa dulce y cariñosa de su pareja.

Por primera vez en años, todo se sintió correcto.

**Author's Note:**

> Había planeado algo corto, de unas dos mil palabras tal vez, dirigido al humor y a lo lindo en general. Me salió todo lo contrario ;—; No me salió como quería, ni de lejos, siento que quedó muy raro y torpe y parece que tengo la capacidad de escribir de una polilla (?) Culpo a la falta de sueño recurrente y al estrés, pero aún así público ésto porque no iba a reescribir casi diez mil palabras y tampoco lo iba a desechar.  
> El fluff y el humor no son lo mío. Debo volver a escribir Angst y violencia xd  
> Pero bueno, acá vienen la explicaciones milenarias:
> 
> 1) Los Akatsuki no se llevan así de bien todo el tiempo, ni mucho menos suelen salir temas tan privados entre ellos así nomás, pero la mala suerte es la mejor amiga de Dei :3  
> 2) Ōkī no le regaló un libro a Dei este año ya que cuando este se fue de la aldea Ōkī dejó de escribir.  
> 3) Taiyōko está basada en Deidara y Mangetsu es un cúmulo de personas que Deidara conocía en ese entonces.  
> 4) Fue accidental que toda la familia inmediata de Dei tuviese apodos tan parecidos (Mei, Sei, Dei)  
> 5) Dei heredó el gusto por la gente mayor de su papi  
> 6) Pasé horas investigando sobre el Bōjutsu y la verdad no sé si pueda poner toda la información acá. Básicamente el Rokushakubō es el bō más usual y el más grande, y un Maru bō es uno de forma circular.  
> 7) Deidara fuma por su padre y bebe por su madre  
> 8) Soy una mierda escribiendo diálogo.  
> 9) Los significados de los nombres son los siguientes:  
> Mangetsu: 満月 Luna llena  
> Taiyōko: 太陽子 Niño de sol  
> Meinu (雌犬): Perro hembra literalmente, pero también se puede traducir como "puta".  
> Seigyo (制御): Control  
> Tōi (遠い): Lejano o distante  
> Amai (甘い): Dulce  
> Suisen (水仙): Narciso  
> Ōkī (大きい): Grande  
> Ayumi (亜由美): Asiática libre y bella  
> Seiryū: Dragon azul, un ser mitológico que Deidara representa con su anillo en Akatsuki  
> Haise: Collar de perlas, nombre usualmente relacionado con dragones  
> Kira y Sara no poseen significa (creo) ya que son apodos.  
> 10) Kakkō también es medio hermano de Meinu, unos trece años menor. Y sí, es el Kakkō canónico :3  
> 11) Los libros que Ōkī le dió a Dei desde sus seis hasta sus diez eran recopilaciones de leyendas de las aldeas y naciones ninja. Dei no lo mencionó porque no lo consideró importante  
> 12) El estuche de la herramientas es ese tipo de cosas rara en la que pones las brochas de maquillaje mientras que el estuche del bō es como el de una espada o algo así. No sabía sus nombres, así que...  
> 13) La rosa amarilla es la flor de Iwa (según yo, adssggd) mientras el lirio es el de la familia del Señor Feudal (según yo again). Y sip, Ōnoki prefirió usar los lirios y Seiryū la rosa a pesar de que sería al revés :3  
> 14) Todos y cada uno de los personajes originales que tengo tienen una larga historia de fondo, y no sé si lograré contarla toda, así que podéis preguntar. Además, aún faltan varios por introducir (la mayoría necesita como que un One-shot de diez mil palabras de hecho para tener una buena introducción) así que, responderé todo lo posible sin ser tan específica. Por ejemplo, sus ocupaciones, relación con Deidara de forma superficial, rasgos de personalidad, apariencia, familia... Todo en rasgos generales.  
> 15) Ya no sé qué más explicar xD
> 
> Si tenéis alguna duda sobre este gran enredo, podéis preguntar, responderé tan pronto como pueda. Por favor comenten, deseo saber qué les agradó y que les disgustó.
> 
> Gracias por leer 💙


End file.
